


Say it out loud.

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 你跟金廷祐是什麼關係？隊友、差一歲的哥哥、前室友，還有同期出道。





	Say it out loud.

金廷祐有兩種臉孔。

起初他不知道金廷祐可以有那麼黏膩的一面。第一印象是個矜持的人，可以自己安靜地待一個下午，在練習室裡眼神偶爾有種狠勁，然而被弟弟們纏著的時候又會盡量露出溫柔的微笑。金廷祐總是在練習，好像辛勤努力不是美德而是一種必要，黃旭熙一開始不明白，他以為金廷祐就是一個勤勉的人，偶爾有些神經質，專注於一事上就無法移開視線。以結論來說他也沒想錯，可是金廷祐是有兩種面孔的人，而他看到的只是其中一小部分。

對黃旭熙而言韓國人的兄弟關係實在很詭譎，一見面先問年齡、幾年出生，他支支吾吾想了半天才吐出幾個數字，然後發現自己根本還沒學會用韓文數數。金廷祐聽懂他的中英夾雜後（彼時還需要錢錕的翻譯）點點頭，說那是弟弟了。

起初他無法理解。大個三五歲多些人生歷練的是哥，錢錕這種大抵也能半玩笑似地喊上一聲錕哥，差不多這樣而已。但金廷祐明明只比他大一歲，在練習生裡卻儼然像個家長一樣，他幾次想親近地說嘿、廷祐啊，都被金廷祐笑笑地給了個軟釘子。我是哥啊，金廷祐那麼說，好像試圖在中間畫出界線。真是沒意思，他暗想，卻也只能老實地跟孩子們一起喊一聲廷祐哥。

直到127哥哥們來到宿舍的時候他才曉得金廷祐在兩種身分中竟然可以輕易地區別切換，抓著哥哥的胳膊細聲細氣撒嬌的語氣和平常全然不是一個樣，甚至露出了未曾見過的甜蜜笑容。

廷祐哥一直是這樣的，感覺很像什麼，壓力消解？某個跟他同歲的練習生咬著豆乳的吸管慢吞吞地說。

於是他從金廷祐這個人身上學會了年齡的概念。

一起上學的是朋友，早一年生是哥，晚了就是弟弟。但那不是很可惜嗎，出道後他用也不是真的那麼流利的英語問加拿大人Mark Lee。對方想了想，點頭，又聳聳肩。有哥哥的好處是你全然知道可以依靠他，然後他也會對你的一切無限包容。李馬克說著又皺了皺眉，當然過度的禮儀是一種麻煩的東西，但這不妨礙真心交流。

黃旭熙覺得他說的都是客套話，不然為什麼聽到自己也是99年生的時候要興奮地跳起來，然後用中文大喊我的朋友。

你看，你還是會寂寞。

李馬克說是，表情嚴肅了起來，因為這裡就是這樣的國度。

 

你跟金廷祐是什麼關係？

隊友、差一歲的哥哥、前室友，還有同期出道。

黃旭熙掰著手指算，太快就算完了突然有些慌張。他扭頭看右手邊的金廷祐，對方卻專注地看著留言，絲毫沒把他的求助放在心上。這哥總是這樣，做起什麼就太投入，明明身處鬧哄哄的地方卻像獨自在另一個星球。他不甘心地把手放上他的膝蓋，拍了幾下就被按了下來。會痛啦，金廷祐用有些哀怨的眼神看向他，他才後知後覺地想起練舞時金廷祐的膝蓋在地板上撞了好幾下。對不起嘛，可是你不理我。他難得用低姿態晃著對方的手臂，大概在旁人看起來像隻討抱抱的大狗狗。

唔唔，專心做vlive喔。金廷祐捏住了他的手掌說。

啊，Lucas最近撒嬌變多了，負責控場的金道英留意到角落的小小騷動，於是笑著打了圓場。是不是跟廷祐待在一起久了就受到影響啊，我們廷祐啊，對哥哥也是撒嬌忒多。

可是都不跟我撒嬌啊，他不知道腦子哪根筋接錯就大聲講出，說完才發現大大小小十幾雙眼睛都突然看向他。

那是因為Lucas是弟弟啊，金廷祐慢條斯理地說，我是哥哥，Lucas向我撒嬌才對嘛。

是嘛是嘛，一陣附和過後話題又往其他方向飄散。他說不出到底該是鬆了口氣還是哭笑不得，至少金廷祐沒有再把他伸過去的手拍掉。

年中黃旭熙的工作也如火如荼了起來，待機室裡沒有其他成員時他偶爾也緊張，像是剛出道的時候話不會講，跟金廷祐兩個肩膀貼著肩膀互相拍著膝蓋無聲打氣的時候。金廷祐很有趣，不到臨頭不會緊張，一緊張起來連呼吸的順序都會忘記。看著他這樣反倒緊張不起來了，黃旭熙眨眼，化妝師讓他向上看，電燈亮晃晃的。

他跟金廷祐的未來指向岔路的兩端，都向著前方，卻是不一樣的路徑。倒不是說他因此就會感到寂寞恐慌，只是需要一點時間習慣。人與人之間構築的關係都是特殊的，他們可以變成不同的圓，只是支在他身上的力道變得不太一樣。

你也是這樣嗎？你也是這樣吧。

沒有回答。

 

下班後他照例溜去夢隊宿舍，小朋友們還在練習，只有金廷祐搬進的新房間亮著燈。

哥，他喊他，金廷祐彎下腰的背影停了一下才轉了過來。噢，Lucas呀，金廷祐用手掌側緣揉了揉眼睛，錄影回來了。

嗯。

他不知怎麼地就走到了金廷祐的面前，那樣的距離他要低下頭，金廷祐抬起臉來看他，像是在幾秒鐘遲疑了一會，然後伸手按住他的頸肩。辛苦啦，我們Lucas做得很棒，說著把他的腦袋瓜按在肩膀上揉了幾下。

黃旭熙半伸出的手拉住了衣擺，金廷祐有著他熟悉的氣味，柔軟精混雜著清潔劑。

說不上來。

怎麼啦，金廷祐又問。

我撒嬌啊，他不肯抬起頭來。初學韓語的時候金廷祐教了他幾句隨時要掛在嘴邊的。要謙虛、要感激，以後也會繼續努力的。一起加油。可是撒嬌的時候該說什麼才好，金廷祐沒有教他。

然後他就聽見金廷祐笑了出聲，你以前才不是這樣。

被廷祐哥傳染了，他嘟囔著說。啊，我才沒有這樣子，金廷祐拍著他的背，他猜他笑著，露出牙齒，鼻頭皺起來像史努比狗狗的好朋友。

好了，起來吧，我們去吃飯。金廷祐在他的肩膀捏了幾下。哥請你吃飯，昂？

黃旭熙忽然抬起頭， 像是想起了什麼一樣大聲宣告。哥也可以跟我撒嬌，就像我想跟哥撒嬌。像那個嘛，充電，他用不太確定的韓文講，講到最後又弱了下來。

金廷祐看著他，想了想。

好像幾秒鐘跟幾小時一樣，他想。金廷祐這種表情他老熟悉了，就是每次他胡言亂語的時候，他都那樣看他，不馬上吐嘈也不跟著哄笑。

然後理解他。

好，金廷祐點頭，那Cas是我的行動電池。

那你要記得把我帶在包包裡呀。

他咧開嘴笑了。

  
  



End file.
